1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a helicopter thrust systems and more specifically it relates to a helicopter auxilary anti-torque system for efficiently supplying thrust and control at the tail of a helicopter during failure of the helicopter tail rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Helicopters generally include a main rotor and a tail rotor. The tail rotor prevents provides an anti-torque force upon the fuselage of the helicopter to prevent the helicopter from going into a spin via the rotation of the main rotor. When the tail rotor becomes damaged due to flying in dangerous conditions, debris, birds, or various other obstacles, there is generally nothing to prevent the helicopter from going into a spin, which inevitably ends up in a crash of the helicopter. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved helicopter auxilary anti-torque system for efficiently supplying thrust and control at the tail of a helicopter during failure of the helicopter tail rotor.